Mobile devices, including smartphones and tablet computers, are frequently used as hand-held devices, with a user manipulating and viewing the device with their hands. Often, however, it may be desirable for the user to view the mobile device hands-free, for example when occupied with other tasks such as writing, reading and/or eating. In these situations, it may be difficult to achieve an appropriate positioning of the device, for example at an angle relative to a support surface, such that the screen may be properly viewed. This problem may be exacerbated when the mobile device is being charged, for example with a power cord or USB cable, with such cords/cables typically being secured to the bottom of the device, which may interfere with the support of the device in an upright position.